


Tiny Dogs and Comfier Couches

by chwangdol



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwangdol/pseuds/chwangdol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho doesn't want to walk all the way home when he's drunk off his ass. So he settles on climbing 24 stories to his friend's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Dogs and Comfier Couches

**Author's Note:**

> Based off [ this tumblr post ](http://siwook.tumblr.com/post/85574135512/tickatocka-i-really-want-an-i-accidentally).

Yunho didn’t normally drink, and when he did he hardly ever got drunk. But tonight was an exception. Tonight his friend was having the grand opening of his bar, and he promised Yunho free drinks all night – after all, he’d helped him through college and through other tough times.

So over the night Yunho gets more drunk than he’s ever been in his life. Towards 2AM he left the bar, promising his friend that he would be careful on his way home. He’s around halfway to his apartment building when he realizes this really wont work. He’s tired and giggly and doesn’t want to be alone in the morning. A quick look around tells him he’s near his other friend’s apartment, so he’s heads there.

Which is when the epiphany comes to him that it’s 2 AM and his friend would not appreciate him ringing that late. The only sane solution that comes to his mind is the terrace. He can let himself in easily enough from one of the windows, and yeah, that’ll be easy. He’s only the 24th floor, and Yunho considers himself a fully able human being. He’s rock climbed before; it can’t be much different.

Similar to his predictions, he only slips once on the way up, and even then he catches his footing well enough. The window opens easily just as he expected. Most people don’t put much security into their windows when they’re this high up.

Getting through the window is the hardest part. His jeans catch on the sill, and he rips his shirt too.

With a groan he tugs both of them off and leaves them under the window. If he’s too embarrassed by his clumsiness in the morning he can just blame it on the room being hot.

He stumbles over to the couch, the bubbliness he felt from the drinks earlier is gone and now he wants to sleep for eternity, so he goes straight to his goal, falling on the furniture. It’s softer than he remembers, and he isn’t sure when Hojoon got a small white dog, but hey he doesn’t tell his friends about everything going on in his life so why should he expect anything different?

\--

He wakes the next morning to a loud scream, a dog’s high-pitched barking, and something falling.

His eyes fight open and in the morning light he can finally see that these surroundings are not at all familiar, even with the fuzziness from his headache.

The dog he’d noticed is looking much too vicious for it’s small size, standing in front of a pair of bare legs… a pair of very long bare legs, finally clad in short faded black boxers, a sweatshirt overlapping part of them.

He finally reaches the face of the owner of those long legs, and the mix of anger, shock, and fear has Yunho shooting upright.

“Um,” he begins, and winces when his fast movement causes a sharp shoot of pain in his head, “Um, listen so… I’m not a burglar or murderer, I swear. So please do not call the police, I can explain myself.”

The man nods but he slowly crouches down to pick up a partly broken lamp laying on the floor right next to him, probably previously adorning the table behind him.

That must have been what crashed, Yunho thinks to himself as his eyebrows knit seeing the man hold the small lamp like a weapon.

“So… I was drunk, really drunk. Let’s start off with that. Because I also have a really fucking bad hangover right now, so please no screaming. I was in the neighborhood. Drunk. And um… My friend. He lives next door or above you or below you or _something._ Thing is, I was trying to get to his apartment. But I didn’t I missed. So now I’m here. And I’m sorry about that. And I really didn’t know this wasn’t the correct apartment. I really didn’t know this wasn’t the correct couch. And um… about the fact that I’m half-naked, your apartment is hot.”

The man blinks at him a few times before he finally puts down the lamp, but he still doesn’t say anything and Yunho’s finding this to be exceedingly awkward and annoying because he really just wants to ask for a glass of water and to find his clothes but at the same time this stranger presented before him is really cute, and Yunho doesn’t want to be shoved out of the apartment the moment all this clears up.

“Ugh,” he begins again, “I’m Yunho by that way,” he tells him, and the stranger nods, “…So how are you doing?”

They continue to stand there in silence for quite sometime, “Do you need water?” the stranger asks, and Yunho nods at once. He ignores the fact the stranger hasn’t presented his name or answered his question or really said anything else for that matter, but he follows him into the kitchen anyways.

The air is thick with stagnant uneasiness as the stranger fills him a water glass, putting it on the counter by him rather than actually handing it to him. He watches with an unnecessary small amount of blinking as Yunho drinks, and his awkward eye shirts to not meet his gaze bring his attention to a clock.

He nearly spits out the water, “It’s only 6 AM?” he nearly yells and the stranger jumps a bit, ‘Who the hell wakes up that early on a Saturday?” as the words come out of the mouth Yunho realizes he’s in no place to judge this man’s habits, but he could have been given a few extra hours of sleep at least.

“I got up to go the bathroom,” the stranger tells him, and what comes next was not what Yunho expects, “And there was a cockroach in my room. So I came out here to sleep on the couch… but it was occupied.”

Yunho’s shoulders drop as he tries to understand this concept with a still throbbing headache, “Why didn’t you just kill the cockroach?”

The stranger shakes his head, and it’s the fastest reaction to anything he’s had all morning, “I am deathly afraid of those things.”

The heavy silence comes back until Yunho finishes his water, and then the stranger opens his mouth. And then he closes it. Which he really shouldn’t be doing because it’s drawing Yunho’s attention to it and the unique shape of it and the natural soft pink color of his lips.

He finally says something, but Yunho’s too immersed in his drifting thoughts about stranger’s lips to understand.

“What?” he asks, and he almost winces at how stupid he sounds.

“Would you go and kill it for me?”

Yunho blinks and then gives him a slow nod. The stranger grabs him by the arm immediately and directs him through a narrow hallway to a plain door. He opens it quickly and pushes Yunho in with even more speed, and Yunho thinks for a second that he’s been tricked, and he’ll be locked in here as the stranger calls for the police and won’t that be an interesting story to explain.

All his worried thoughts vanish when he hears a squeak of, “It’s by the dresser,” from behind the door, and Yunho’s forced to go in search of the nasty pest.

It’s a wonder any bugs would be found in this environment with how clean everything is. The room seems cleaner than Yunho’s apartment when he moved in, but sure enough there’s a nasty brown bug by the dresser, and it’s then when Yunho notices he’s completely weaponless against the bug.

A tissue box is the closest thing, so he arms himself with that, and he’s soon going in for the kill.

The bug dies easily enough, Yunho’s pretty sure it already had a broken wing. He quickly cleans up the tissue box, sets it on the floor instead of the dresser just in case, and then he walks with a perhaps unneeded proudness to the door.

When he opens it he nearly runs into the stranger, and he can feel the man’s breath on his lips as he knocks him into the wall.

“Hello,” the stranger squeaks out, and Yunho thinks it’s the most adorable thing in the world.

“Hello,” Yunho replies, and he can’t help but stare at the stranger this close, can’t help but focus on the way his eyelashes flutter as he looks anywhere possible but straight at Yunho, “Killed it,” he tells him.

“Thank you,” the man mutters, and Yunho breathes out a quick no problem, “My name’s Changmin by the way.”

Yunho smiles at the sudden friendliness, and he decides to give a proper greeting.

“Hello Changmin. I’m extremely sorry for breaking into your apartment.”

 

 

 


End file.
